My Ruby
by Flutebandgeek
Summary: When Drake hears a sound coming from the front door when he opens it he finds a newborn baby girl in a basket crying, so he takes her in and cares for her, and during these next few months he comes to love the little girl that he calls his own, and he calls her Ruby I do not own Drake & Josh just Ruby. Updated monthly
1. My Ruby

**My Violet**

Drake was up in his room practicing his guitar when he hears a sound coming from outside

"Where is that noise coming from" he says getting up to see what the noise was

He looks out the window to see if the noise was coming from his bedroom window, and he saw nothing, so he goes downstairs to see if it's coming from the backyard or the front yard, and he looks out back and sees nothing, so he opens the door and he finds where the noise is coming from

"What is this" he says when he gets down to read the note that was in the basket

"Well little one apparently your mother abandoned you, so instead of turning you into the fire department or the hospital just in case your mother might see us I will take care of you pretty girl" he says picking up the little girl from the basket and comforting her

Drake picks up the little girl and brings her in the house with her basket

"Let's see what your problem is sweet girl' he says adjusting her in his arms

Drake feels if she needs changed and she does need changing

"It's okay sweetie Drake going to take care of you" he says laying her on the couch the change her with the diapers that her mom left with her

Once she was changed she still wasn't happy

"It's okay let's see if your mom left a bottle in the basket" he says digging around the basket for a bottle

Once he has found the bottle he goes into the kitchen to heat it up for her, and while the bottle is heating up he begins to think of a name he wants to call the little girl

"Sooner or later you are going to need a name" he says walking around the kitchen with her trying to calm her

After he hears the microwave beep he takes it out tests it on his hand to make sure it's not too hot for her, and when he felt it was the right temperature he gave it to her

"Here we go sweetie drink up" he says putting the bottle into the newborn mouth

While he heads back into the living room with her he tries to come up with a name that would be perfect for her, and he comes up with the perfect name

"It think I have finally came up with the perfect name for you let's try it out to see if you like it" he says when he puts her on his shoulder to burp her

Once she has burped he tries out the name

"All better Valentina Rose Parker" he says as he lays her down

Once Valentina was settle in Drake's arms he went upstairs in search of Megan's bassinet to put her in while she slept. Luckily for him it was in the baby section of the attic along with the stroller, carrier, and Megan's baby clothes

"Here we go Valentina sweet dreams sweetie Drake will see you when you wake up" he says as he lays her in the bassinet

While Valentina slept Drake got Megan's carrier and stroller from the attic along with some baby clothes that she could possible wear, and when Valentina woke up from her slumber Drake changed and fed her and headed to the local supermarket to fix up some more baby items for her

"Okay baby girl since you are a newborn we'll pick up some newborn diapers, and get some wipes, powder, lotion, and some more formula, along with some bottles, and a paci or two, and lastly a toy to keep you amused" he says as he puts the items into the cart that was behind him

After he had paid for everything he took her back home to get situated in her new home

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Drake explains to Walter, his mom, Megan, and Josh, and he finds a pediatrician for Valentina **


	2. Drake you got some explaining to do

**Drake you got some explaining to do**

"There we go sweetie you're changed and fed and Drake will see you when you wake up" Drake says putting Valentina back in the bassinet for her nap

After Drake got Valentina down he heard the front door open

"That must be my parents come here sweetie I'll introduce you" he says picking up the sleeping baby

"Drake we're home" his mom says coming in the door

"Hi mom" he says coming into the living room with Valentina in his arms

"Drake what is this" his mom asks when she sees the baby in her arms

"Well this is Valentina Rose Parker and she was left at our doorstep a few hours ago, and I didn't want to take her to the fire department or the hospital just in case her mother might be watching, so instead I took her in and I have been caring for her ever since" he says sitting on the couch with her

"Drake that is very sweet, but we got to turn her over to the proper authorities" his mom says

"Mom if I show you and Walter that I can take care of her can I keep her I don't want her to end up in the system" he says looking down at the still sleeping baby in his arms

"Aubrey think about it would you do this if you found a child at your doorstep that you found" Walter says

"No I wouldn't ever do that to Drake or Megan if I found them at my doorstep I would keep them and raise them as my own" she says with a sigh

"So are we going to let Drake keep this little girl and let him raise her" she says

"Yeah he is doing a pretty good job with her already" Walter says

"So the verdict is she going to be his daughter" she says as she goes back into the living to tell Drake the news

"Drake we have come to the conclusion to let you keep the little girl" his mom says sitting next to him on the couch

"Thank you mom I won't let you and Walter down I will be the best parent ever to little Valentina" he says as he hugs his mom

"You're welcome sweetie Walter and I will be here for babysitting purpose only nothing else" she says sternly

"That's all I will ever need with her is someone to watch her when I have gigs, and when I work" he says

"Drake your mother and I will fix up the guest bedroom for her while you go out and look for work" Walter says

"I think I will go back down to the premiere to see if Helen needs anymore help" Drake says getting up to put Valentina into the stroller

'That a good idea son when you come back little Valentina will have her own room" Walter says as Drake leaves with her

"Aubrey do you have anything more when you had Megan?" Walter asks

"I only kept the bassinet, carrier, and stroller, and the baby clothes I got rid of everything else" Aubrey says

"Well it looks like a trip to the baby store is in order by the looks of that bassinet it is way outdated along with the baby clothes, and that stroller and carrier needs upgraded major" Walter says as they head out the door to the local baby store to pick up some more items

(At the Premiere)

"What is my brother doing with a stroller" Josh says in shock when he sees Drake enter the movie theatre with the stroller

"Hey Josh is Helen around" Drake says walking over to where he brother was

"Yeah she is around here somewhere why do you ask" Josh says

"The reason being the little baby was left at our doorstep, and I am taking on the responsibility of caring for her" Drake says getting Valentina out of the stroller

"Drake she's darling" Josh says when he sees the little baby

"Thanks Josh the reason I am here is are you guys hiring at all" Drake says

"Yeah we are, so you are going get a job working here again" Josh says in shock

"Yes I am I'm going need some money to take care of Valentina" Drake says as Valentina wakes up from her slumber

"Of course" Josh says as he gets Drake a Mountain Fizz to drink while he waits for Helen

Helen shows up ten minutes later

"Hey Helen" Drake says when he sees her

"Hey Drake who is this cutie" Helen says as she looks down at the infant that was in Drake's arms

"This is Valentina Parker my soon to be daughter" Drake says to Helen

"She is lovely Drake why are you here with her" Helen asks

"The reason I am here is I need a job to help care for her, and do you need any help at the Premiere" Drake asks

"Now that you put it that way I need someone to take tickets and to scan up and down the aisles during the movie to make sure there is no foul play going on" Helen says

"I'll do it when do I start" Drake says reaching down and pulling out a bottle for Valentina who started getting hungry

"You can start after you feed and change this little cutie" Helen says when she sees Drake feeding Valentina

"Wow that seemed easy" Josh says as he watches Drake feed Valentina

"Yeah I didn't think Helen would want me back so quickly" Drake says as he continues to feed Valentina

"Well Drake here is your Premiere jacket to wear during your shift, and I can watch Valentina for you while you work" Josh offers

"Josh that is great after I change her she is all yours I have everything you need down here in Megan's first backpack there is an extra bottle, diapers, wipes, powder, her paci, and a toy I picked up for her at the store" Drake says explaining it all to Josh

"No worries Drake I got this go change your daughter, and I will watch her since I have no customers right now" Josh says as he sees Drake go in the men's restroom with Valentina

Once Valentina was freshly changed Drake brought her out to Josh while he clocked in and started his shift

(Meanwhile back at the house)

"Mom, Walter I'm home" Megan says coming into the house

"In the spare bedroom dear" her mom calls

Megan goes find her mom, and is shocked by what she finds

"Mom are you going to have another baby?' Megan asks

"No Megan I'm not having another baby you brother Drake found a baby that was left on our doorstep this morning, and he is going to take care of her" Aubrey says going over to hug her daughter

"So the new baby is getting the room next to mine" Megan says a little angry

"Yeah sweetie" her mom says hugging her

"Typical" Megan says going to her room and slamming the door

"Well now everything is upgraded for little Valentina she got a cute bassinet to sleep in, a crib for when she outgrows the bassinet, and Drake has a nice changing table equip with everything he need to change her" Walter says standing back and admiring his work

"Yeah she even got some cute little girl clothes to wear, a nice carrier to travel in, and when Drake or one of us wants to take her on a walk there is a nice little stroller for her to sit in" Aubrey says looking at the new baby things they just bought

"Then later we could get her some little toys to play with" Walter says standing in the doorway

"Then when she gets cold at night Drake can cover her up with this little blanket I couldn't resist getting for her" Aubrey says putting the blanket in the bassinet

"Also Drake can sit in this rocker glider by the window to calm her cries when

She can't sleep" Walter says with a sigh

"I think he will like it" Audrey says

"In my opinion I think Valentina a long name for a girl to have" Walter says as they head for the couch

"Yeah maybe he might change it to Ruby or something else" Aubrey says

(Back at the Premiere)

"Hey Drake do you think her name is too long" Josh asks

"Yeah it could be Valentina Rose is a lot for her to spell, so before I make it official I'm going to change it to Ruby Rose instead" Drake says coming over to see his daughter

When Ruby hears that she look right up at her daddy

"Well it settled your name is going to be Ruby instead of Valentina" Drake says picking her up

"Ruby I kind of like it with Rose" Josh says

"Yeah I like it too" Drake says as he cuddles Ruby in his arms

"What Pediatrician you going to take her too" Josh asks

"Yeah I've never thought about that until you said that" Drake says as he gets ruby's paci out for her

"Yes Drake babies needs shots, check-ups all that" Josh says

"Well tonight I am going to research different pediatricians to take her too" Drake says laying Ruby back in her carrier to go back to his shift

After both boys were done working they headed home to eat dinner

"Mom were home" Drake says entering the house

"Okay sweetie dinner is almost ready I want you to go check out Ruby's room" his mom says as he gets Ruby out of her carrier

"Come on Ruby do you want to see your room sweet girl" he says taking her to her room

When Drake enters the room he is shocked by what he sees in the room

"Mom & Walter really outdid themselves they got her a new bassinet which is a girly color, and the crib looks perfect for the room, and they got me a changing table, so I change you properly along with a diaper genie, so I can throw away those stinky diapers that you give me, there is a rocker glider so I can rock you to sleep instead of walking to help calm you, and look Ruby you got a whole new wardrobe' he says showing her all the cute clothes he can put her in

"Okay sweetie I'm going to change you before I put you down" he says taking her to the changing table to change her

Once she was all nice and dry Drake put her in the purple bassinet, and covered her with the blanket that matched

"Night sweetie Drake will be back in a little bit to give you a bottle before bed and the he will give you a bath, and then put you to bed" he says tucking her in and grabbing the baby monitor just in case she wakes up

Drake leaves the door open a crack before going to get some dinner

"Well Drake how was your first day of work" his mom asks him

"Great had some sneakers trying to get into the movie theatre, and kicked some rowdy people out of the movie basically it was a pretty good day in general

"That's good" his mom says

"Oh yeah when I didn't have customers at snacks I watched little Ruby for Drake, and we had a great time playing together and getting to know each other" Josh says smiling

"That's good Josh" Walter says

"Yeah whatever" Megan says

"Megan what's your deal you don't seem happy about Ruby" Drake says between bites

"I'm not happy about her, and I wish she never showed up here at all" Megan says getting up and slamming in her chair and stomping off to her room to slam the door

"Ruby going to wake up in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," Drake says as counts down to when Ruby is going to wake up

Soon Ruby cries her head off

"Okay Ruby I'm coming" Drake says getting up from the table to get her

During the rest of the meal Drake holds her in his arms and tries to eat

"Here Drake since I'm done give her to me while you eat" his mom says holding her arms out for the baby

Drake lays her in his mom's arms and goes back to eating

"What's wrong baby girl did Megan wake you up from your slumber huh" his mom says as she calms the little girl's cries

After Drake has finished eating he takes her from his mom arm's, and takes her to go get a bottle

"It's okay sweetie your supper's coming" he says when he puts the bottle in the microwave to heat up for a little bit

Once the microwave beeps he tests it and gives it to her

"There we go baby girl eat up' he says as he goes back into the living room with her

After Ruby has finished the bottle Drake burps her, and takes her to her room to get her ready for bed

"Here we go baby girl let Drake get you out of these dirty clothes, and Drake is going to give you a bath so you smell good" he says getting her smelly clothes off

He takes her to the bathroom and lays her on the floor, so he can get the water the right temperature for her, and when it was the right temperature he takes off the wet diaper and puts her in the bath water, and gives her a bath

"There we go you smell good from the top of your pretty brown hair down to your cute little toes" he says getting her out and drying her off with the baby towel and taking back into her room to get her ready for bed

"First Drake going to put a clean diaper on you so you don't go pee-pee on your towel" he says grabbing a diaper from below the changing table

"Next Drake going to put some lotion on you, so your skin doesn't dry out from the coldness" he says putting some lotion on his hands and rubs her down with it

"Since the lotion is on you Drake going to put you in this cutie footie pajama ensemble" he says as he puts her in the footie pajamas

"There we go now to brush your pretty hair, and put a little bow in your hair" he says after he puts the purple bow in her hair

"Why hello Miss Ruby you are look pretty this evening" Josh says when he sees Ruby

"Why thank you Josh" Drake says as he puts Ruby in the bouncer, so he can do his homework, and look for pediatricians for her

After his homework was done he begins looking for pediatricians for her

"Well Ruby I have found a pediatrician for you" Drake says to her

"What pediatrician did you find for her" Aubrey says from the couch

"The doctor's name is Dr. Southampton, and he is fresh out of residency" Drake says when he looks at the doctor's name on the hospital website

"He sounds like a good doctor why don't you call him up tomorrow to see if you can get Ruby in to see him" Aubrey says

"Maybe I will" Drake says smiling

Once he was done looking at pediatricians he decided to play with Ruby since she was awake for a little bit

"Hey baby girl how's Drake's pretty girl doing huh" he asks her as he gets down on the floor to play with her for a little bit

Drake does some leg exercises with her to get those little legs of hers moving a little bit

'Drake do you think you should start filing the paperwork to adopt Ruby?" his mom asks

'Yeah I should if she is illegally going to be mine, but I don't know who her birth mother is" he response back

"Don't worry sweetie the courts will take care of that for you all you have to do is file the paperwork to adopt her, and they take care of the rest" she says

"Since you put it that way I'll get back on the computer and file tonight and print it and drop it off at the courthouse tomorrow' he says picking Ruby up to give her a bottle for the night and put her to bed

"Here we go baby girl your belly is full, and now Drake is going to rock you off to dream land" he says getting into the rocking chair with her to rock her to sleep

Once Ruby was asleep Drake put her in the bassinet, and covered her up and kissed her good night and went to bed himself

**Review**

**How do you guys like the name changed from Valentina to Ruby**


	3. Ruby's 1st night

**Drake's 1****st**** night with Ruby**

After Drake put Ruby to bed for the night he got ready for the long night ahead with her.

"Night Ruby daddy loves you" he says tucking her in her bassinet for the night and getting the baby monitor, so he could hear her if she cries

"Did Ruby go down okay" Josh asks when Drake enters the bedroom

"Yeah she is sound asleep like a little lamb" Drake says putting the bay monitor down so he could go grab a shower quick and get ready for bed

After Drake got his shower he checked on Ruby really quick to make sure she was okay before going back to his room for the night

"Well I better get some sleep just in case Ruby wakes up during the night" he says climbing up to his bed and pulling down the covers

"Okay night Drake" Josh says getting into bed

"Night" Drake says snuggling under the covers and falling straight asleep

(Two hours later)

Ruby's cries echo through the baby monitor

"Okay Ruby I'm coming" Drake says getting out of bed and heading for her bedroom

"Hey pretty girl its okay daddy's here' he says picking her up and heading for the kitchen to give her a bottle

This time when Drake gives her the formula she spits it right back out

"What's wrong care bear you don't like the formula daddy has given you don't worry he will make you a new bottle with new formula" he says emptying the filled bottled and making a new bottle

After five different kinds of formula Ruby was still hungry, and Drake was ready to drive her to the emergency room to see what was wrong with his little girl, and at the emergency room Drake finds outs that Ruby will only drink breast milk

"Mr. Parker can anyone breast feed Ruby for you?" the doctor asks

"Yeah my mom probably can I have to ask her though" he response

"Okay until you ask your mom we are giving you some breast milk to tie you over until your mom takes these pills that will produce milk for Ruby" the doctor says handing Drake the prescription and some formula

When Drake got home he warms up the milk, and she drinks it's happily, and finishes it in no time at all

"There we go now you got your belly full pretty girl" he says putting the empty bottle down so he can burp her

Once she let out a few good burps Drake took her to her room to change her and put her back to sleep

"There we go you're all freshen up sweet girl now close those pretty eyes of yours, and daddy will see you in two hours" he says covering up the newborn and going back to bed for the second time that night

"Hey Drake Ruby needed fed?" his mother asks

"Yeah mom I have a question for you since Ruby can't take regular formula like normal babies if it's not too much trouble can you breast feed her?" he asks her

"You tried every formula you bought and she still wouldn't take it" his mom says

Drake nods his head up and down

"Since you put it that way I'll breast feed her for you so she gets the proper nutrients in her system" she says with a sigh

"That's great mom the doctor at the hospital gave me the prescription you need, so your body can produce breast milk" he says handing his mom the pills

His mom takes the pills and goes back to bed hoping they work before Ruby's next feeding

(Two hours later)

"Ugh come on Ruby I got work in the morning" he says getting out of bed and making his way to little Ruby's room

Drake picks her up takes her over to the changing table to feed her before her next feeding, and when he is done changing her he sees his mom in the room sitting in the rocking chair ready to feed the little girl

"You ready mom?" he asks her

"Ready as I'll ever be" she says as she guides Ruby up for a drink at the bar

"Well is she sucking?" he asks

"Yeah and she is actually getting milk" his mom says as she looks down at the little girl who was nursing happily

"Did you ever do this with me and Megan?" he asks

"No but I always really wanted to try it, so when I had you two you guys didn't want to latch on, so I switch to formula to feed you, and now I can actually do it right with Ruby" she says smiling

"Thanks mom this means a lot to me" he says rubbing his eyes

"No problem I just want to see her healthy and happy" his mom says when she switches Ruby over to the other side

When Ruby was done nursing Drake burped her and changed her before putting her to sleep once again

"Drake I'll take the monitor while you get some sleep so you're not tired for work tomorrow' his mom says when she sees Drake go into Megan's room

"I think that's a good idea' he says as he starts to walk towards his room before Ruby lets out a cry from her room

"Hey sweetie what's wrong huh daddy knows you're not hungry, and he just burped and changed you, so what's the problem peanut" he says sitting in the rocking chair to rock her to sleep

Ruby keeps crying her eyes out

"Did you have a bad dream and it scare you huh sweet girl its okay daddy's here, so the monsters are gone and they won't hurt you anymore" he says as he continues to rock her in his arms

"I know daddy has to learn how to let you soothe yourself back to sleep sooner or later sweet girl, but tonight he is going to soothe you back to sleep himself' he says putting one of her pacifiers in her mouth to help calm her

He put on a lullaby CD to see if that will help her sleep a little better, and it slowly does

"There we go all better sweet girl daddy gonna put you back in your bassinet with the music playing, so you can sleep peacefully, and daddy gonna give you a teddy bear that plays daddy's heart, so you know that I'm always here no matter what" he says tucking her back in to sleep a little more

He decides to stay in her room a little longer just in case she wakes up from her slumber once more, and when he felt she was sound asleep he tip toed out of the room, and back to his bedroom

"Ruby had trouble going back to sleep" Josh says when he hears Drake come in the room

"Yeah she didn't want me to leave her to her it felt like I was going to abandon her" Drake says getting back into bed

"In your arms she felt safe and secure like you were protecting her from harm" Josh says

"Maybe you're right to her I am her protector, and she don't want to let me go" Drake says getting into bed

"You are doing a great job with her already she already loves her" Josh says

"Hold that thought" Drake says as he gets out of bed and heads for Ruby's nursery where he hears her cry

"Megan what on earth are you trying to do to Ruby" Drake says when he sees what Megan was going to do to the infant

"She hogging all the attention away from me so I want her gone" she says dodging Drake and headed for the front door

Drake goes after Megan to see what she is going to do to Ruby, and when he sees where she puts her he runs out quickly and scoops up the baby before going back into the house

"Drake what is going on?" Walter says as he stands in the living room with Megan

"Megan put Ruby out in the middle of the street to have her run over" Drake yells

"Megan is this true?" Walter asks

"Yeah it's true I'm tired of that baby hogging the spotlight all the time" Megan yells over the crying infant

"Well sorry she is a baby and she has needs that I have to attend to, and looks up to me to be her parent that she wants to love her excuse me I have to go change her" Drake says leaving the room with a screaming Ruby

"Megan for that you are grounded for three weeks no TV, no cell phone, no anything, and plus when Drake works you are going to baby sit Ruby for him" Walter says

"That's not fair" she says getting up and stomping to her room and slamming the door

Walter sits down at the table and runs his hands through his hair when Drake comes back with an unhappy Ruby

"Drake I'm sorry if Megan made Ruby angrier" Walter says

"She does not need to act like this it is my responsibility for taking care of Ruby, and she does not like being the baby anymore" Drake says securing Ruby to the stroller

"No she doesn't mind if I join you on your walk?" Walter asks

"No more the merrier" Drake says as they leave to go on their very early morning walk

Ruby does not settle down at all, so Drake decides to take her for a car ride in hopes that will calm her down

"Drake I'll drive I know the perfect place to take her to" Walter says getting in the driver seat as Drake puts Ruby in the backseat and seats next to her

Walter drives down by the ocean and that puts Ruby right back to sleep in no time at all, so when she was asleep they headed home to put her back to bed

"There we go sweetie we are home safe and sound" Drakes says as he puts her in the bassinet and covers her up

When Drake went back to bed for the final time that night he couldn't believe how much hard work Ruby is

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Fast Forward to five months old**


	4. Five months later

**Five months later**

It's been five months since Ruby has come into Drake's life, and he will move mountains for that little girl.

"Good morning Ms. Ruby did you sleep well? I bet you did" he says as he lifts her out of her crib to get her ready for the day ahead

Once Ruby was dressed in one of her play clothes Drake took her to the kitchen to feed her some breakfast

"Good morning Ruby you look like you are well rested" Audrey says as she sets down her bowl of baby oatmeal in front of her, so Drake to feed her

"She is after I put her down at eight she slept straight through the night without a peep" Drake says sitting Ruby in her highchair

"I guess that means her first tooth is done coming in?" Walter says smiling

"Yeah for now Okay Ruby here comes the choo-choo train going into the tunnel" Drake says feeding Ruby her breakfast

Ruby opens her mouth wide to accept the bite that her daddy was offering her

"There we go sweet girl you got to eat really good if you want to grow up and be big and strong like daddy" he says feeding her another bite of her baby oatmeal

After Ruby was done with her breakfast Drake took her into the family room to play with her toys while he got ready for work

"Here we go sweetie play with your toys while daddy goes makes your bed and gets ready for work" he says setting her down on her blanket

Ruby starts playing with her rings when Megan walks into the room

"Hey Ruby you playing with your rings that good" she says as she grabs the ring stack right from her

When Ruby realizes her rings were gone from her she started to cry

""What's wrong Ruby you were playing with your rings and now you're upset it's okay sweetie nana here" Audrey says picking up the crying baby

Audrey looks around and she sees that Megan has Ruby's ring stack

"Megan what are you doing with Ruby's ring stack" Audrey asks her daughter raising her voice

"I took them from her cause it was distracting" Megan says eating her waffles

"She was not distracting anybody she was playing with her toys and being good until you came in and took her toy from her Megan" Audrey scolds

"Fine I'll give Ruby back her dumb old stupid toy" Megan says handing her mom Ruby's rings

"Here we go pretty girl nana going to put her back on your blanket, so you can play quietly while nana is in the kitchen" Audrey says setting Ruby back down on her blanket

"Hey bug a boo you playing huh?" Drake says when he picks up Ruby and tickles her making her giggle

"Yeah she is having a good time you better head off to work before you are late" Audrey says taking Ruby from Drake

"Yeah I better see ya later bug a boo daddy will be home later" Drake says as he kisses Ruby and leaves with his guitar

"As for you Miss Ruby I think a diaper change is in order" Audrey says as she goes to Ruby's room to change her

Once Ruby was freshen up nana brought her back to the room to play while she tidy up the kitchen

"Well I'm off to work by sweetie bye doodle bug grandpop will home later when he does we can play until you go down for your nap" Walter says as he kisses Audrey and Ruby good-bye and heads off to do the weather

"Okay Megan you got to go to school" Audrey calls from the living room

"Okay Mom" Megan says preppy

""Don't use that tone with me girl since Ruby has come into our lives you have been treating her like scum like she shouldn't be here it's not her fault she was born and her mother gave her up, so Megan you better start accepting her cause she in this this family to stay" Audrey says as she leaves he room to go play with Ruby in her room

After her mom left Megan goes to school

(Three hours later)

"Hey Drake how's work going?" his mom asks when she picks up the phone

"It's going great and guess what me and Ruby are going to be moving out cause I have found us a place to live at from now on" Drake says happily

"That's good sweetie where is it at?" his mom asks

"It's pretty close to where you guys are, and it's not too far from work the house has a great backyard for Ruby to play in when she is older

"That's great honey mind if I take Ruby down to see her new house?" she asks

"Sure not all the neighbors are moved out, so you can take a peek inside if you wanna" he says

Once Audrey has the address written down she goes gets Ruby from her room to take her on a little walk to see her new house

"Ruby look this is the house that daddy bought and you and him are going to live there, so you have to deal with mean old Megan" Audrey says as she picks up the little girl

Audrey sees the yard is fenced in, and there is a bit of a pool and she sees that pool has a childproof lock on, so when Ruby begins to waddle she won't be able to get the lock

"Your daddy did good this house is a good size for you to grow up in" Audrey says as she tickles Ruby's tummy

"Hey mom I see you found the house" Drake says as he approaches his mother and Ruby

"Yeah it looks great Drake when are you hopping to move in?" she asks him

"Hopefully if the buyer accepts my offer next week" he says as he grabs Ruby from his mother

"That's wonderful can we go in?" she asks

"Not yet mom we have to wait" he says before his phone rings

"Hello Drake here' he says answering his phone that was attach to his ear

"No way you're kidding that fabulous thanks Steve" he says when he hangs up the phone

"What is honey did you get the house" Audrey asks

"Yeah I got the house since my offer was the only offer the real estate office accepted it, so your son is now a home owner" he says as he hugs his mom

"That's great sweetie" she says as she hugs him back

(The following week)

"Well Drake it has been nice having you as a roommate all these years I will miss you" Josh says as he hugs Drake

"Josh I am just moving across the street" Drake says

"So I can still visit?" Josh asks

"Of course" Drake says as he puts Ruby in the stroller to start making their way to the new house

"Since you are just moving across the street we are coming with you to help direct the movers of where to put everything" Audrey says as she opens the door for Drake

"Thanks mom that would be great since I will be playing with Ruby in the backyard a little bit" Drake says as he heads out the door

Once everyone got to Drake's new place his mom, and Walter, and Josh went into the house to help put his house together while he played with Ruby in the backyard, and once all the furniture was in the house Drake brought Ruby in the house for a bottle and a nap

"ba Ba' Ruby says

"Okay sweetie daddy going to give you a bottle in a minute" he says as he closes the patio door

As soon as Ruby had her bottle she was happy

"Well Ruby what do you think of our new house?" Drake asks his daughter

Ruby lays her head on her daddy's shoulder

"I'll ask you later princess I believe it is time for your nap" he says carrying her upstairs to her new room

"Here we go sweetie you close those little blue eyes, and daddy will see you when you wake up" he says laying her in her crib with her bottle

While Ruby napped Drake went downstairs to the basement to set up his new studio where he could work on music, and another playroom for Ruby

**Next Chapter Ruby crawls**


	5. Ruby crawls

**Ruby Crawls**

It was the day after that Drake became Ruby's legal guardian, & he was on cloud nine that he was this little girl's father.

"Hey Ruby what are you doing sweet girl you trying to crawl huh?" he asks her

"Ya" she says smiling that gummy smile

"Okay daddy is going to stay right here to see if you make any progress" he says taking a seat on the couch to see if she is going crawl

Slowly but surely she starts putting her left hand in front of her, and then she put her right hand in front of her left hand that as far as she got

"It's okay baby girl take your time it is not like you need to rush into crawling you will crawl when you are good and ready" he says when she looks up at him

Soon she stuck her tongue out, and put it above her lip before she started doing what she did before, and before long she started moving

"Oh my goodness my daughter is mobile now, so I guess daddy has to baby proof the house" he says going after her, but she is faster than her daddy

"I'm going to get you little girl when I do we are going to call nana and tell her that she has to baby-proof the house cause you are mobile now" he says as he continues to go after her

"Gotcha sweet girl now let's call nana to see if she has the house baby-proof for you, or does she have to have grandpop do it" he says when he finally catches her

After he got off the phone with his mom he went to get Ruby ready for her first swim class that he signed her up for at the local community center

(Community center)

"Mom, Walter, Josh what are you doing here?" Drake asks when he sees them in the lobby of the community

"Since its Ruby's first class we decided to come and see what she does" Aubrey says smiling

"Plus I'm going to video record it for you, so you can watch it later" Josh says holding up the video camera

"Oh that's nice Josh we better go get ready baby girl, or we're going to be late" Drake says going into the family changing room to change into their swim suits

"Well we better go find a seat in the small pool area" Walter says as the rest of them head to find the entrances to the pool area

"There we go don't you look beautiful in your flower swimsuit" Drake says when he has Ruby in her little swimsuit

Once Drake was in his swim trunks he left the family locker room to take Ruby to the small pool for her swim class

"Here comes Miss Ruby Parker with her daddy Drake say hi to the camera Ruby" Josh says as he films Drake carrying Ruby

"Hi Ruby if you are watching this in the future this is what you used to look like when you were a baby" Drake says to the camera

Once the teacher got in the water Drake sat Ruby on the ledge next to him as the class got started

"Okay everyone welcome to the parent child swim class or also known as the mama or daddy penguin and the little chick class" the teacher says

""This ought to be good" Drake says as he kicks his feet back and forth in the water

"Tonight the babies with your help of course are going to learn how to climb back up on the ledge by themselves" the teacher says as the parents with their babies got in the water

"Okay Ruby tonight you are going to try to pull yourself up onto the ledge with daddy holding onto you underneath on your bottom as you pull yourself up" he says as Ruby gets ready to pull herself up onto the slippery ledge

"It's okay baby girl I got you are not going to fall back into the water" Drake says as Ruby looks up to him

When Ruby felt comfortable she finally climbs up onto the ledge, but when she pulled herself up she fell back into the water accidently hitting her chin causing her to cry

"It's okay baby girl daddy's got you let's take a look at that chin shall we" he says as he sits her up onto the ledge to carefully take a closer look at her chin

"Mr. Parker Ruby still has to get up onto the ledge by herself without you helping her" the teacher says angrily

"Well sorry she was climbing onto the ledge and suddenly she slipped while pulling herself up cause her to hit her chin" Drake says back to the teacher

"She did slip and hit her chin I saw it" one parent said

"Well she is just going to have to do it again before we can continue the class" the teacher says back to the parent who just spoke

"Does anyone have some gauze on hand?" Drake asks the parents

"I do I'm a nurse bring her over to me, and we will see what we can do to get her fixed up" one mother says getting up to go over to her bag

"Thanks by the way my name is Drake" he says introducing himself to the mother of the little girl who was in Ruby's class

"Petunia Lavender my daughter is name is Autumn" Petunia says grabbing her nurse bag from the swim bag

"Oh my daughter's name is Ruby" Drake says setting Ruby down on the bench

"Okay Ruby let's see about that little chin of yours shall we huh?" Petunia says reaching into her bag to get the necessities she needed to take care of Ruby's chin

"It's okay sweetie the nice nurse is going to take care of you" Drake says as he tries to comfort his crying daughter

"That's a deep cut that she has on her chin I think she may need stitches cause the bleeding is not stopping" Petunia says

"Come on sweet girl let's get that taken care of" Drake says scooping a bawling Ruby up in her towel and headed for the family locker room to change her and take her to the hospital

"It's okay pretty girl daddy gonna take care of you" he says as he quickly takes her out to the car to take her to the hospital

Drake drives quickly to the hospital and he hopes she is okay back there in her car seat

"Here we go pretty girl let's get that chin of yours fixed up" he says taking her out of the car and headed for the emergency room to get her checked in

Immediately entering the emergency room Ruby was put in a room to wait for the doctor to come and stitch her up

"It's okay sweetie daddy here, and soon the doctor will take care of that nasty cut on your chin sweet girl" he says kissing her temple

As soon as Ruby got her stitches which were invisible she was released to go home

"Well so much for your pictures tomorrow" he says carrying a sleeping Ruby to the car

Tomorrow Drake was going to have Ruby's first pictures taken professional and since the accident happen he will reschedule for her first birthday that will make the pictures extra special

**Review**

**Next Chapter First Easter**


	6. Drake loses and ignores Ruby

**Drake forgets and ignores Ruby and loses her**

Ever since Ruby started to talk she always wanted here dada, and Drake was getting a little tired of always being with his little girl every hour of the day.

"Dada" she says happily when she crawls to him

"Not now Rudy dada is busy" he says but she doesn't listen

"Dada pway" she says handing him a toy

"Dada will play later he promises" he says going back to his music

When Ruby hears that she crawls away in sadness, so since that day was gorgeous outside Drake left the door open, and he didn't close the door all the way when they came back from their walk. Ruby crawled outside and started going towards nana's house

(Few minutes later)

"Mom guessed who crawled over here from Drake's house" Josh says carrying Ruby in his arms

"Oh my goodness Ruby did you crawl over here" Aubrey says taking Ruby from Josh

"Ya Ya" she says burying her head into her nana's neck

"I guess you are tired from crawling over here don't worry nana going to put you down in the spare guest room" Aubrey says carrying Ruby to the guest room

(Meanwhile back at Drake's house)

"Ruby where are you sweetie" Drake says searching the entire house for her

Drake started getting freaked out that he couldn't find his little girl anywhere in the entire house, and then he realized the front door was half shut right then he got really scared

"Oh no she crawled outside when I wasn't looking" he says in a freaked out voice

He went outside to see if she could be found anywhere, so he started looking up and down the street and in alleyways if she could be there, and when he didn't see her he called his mom to see if she could be over at nana's house

"Mom I hate to ask you this is Ruby over there" he asks as he runs his hands through his hair

"Yes she crawled over here on her own will, and Drake you have to be more responsible for her" his mom says yelling at him

"I know mom when she said her first word which was dada she always wants me it's like when she is awake I don't have any time for myself, and I always play with her or take her on walks" his says when he sits down to relax and breathe

"Still that's no excuse for abandoning your daughter" his mom says as she continues to yell at him

"I know mom and I'm sorry" he says apologizing

"When you need time for yourself just bring her over here and I'll be happy to watch her during the day if you need to" she says as she walks to the nursery to pick up Ruby

"I think I will next time I want to work on songs I'll drop her off at your house and come back to work on music" he says before he hangs up

"Okay see you in a bit when you pick her up" his mom says when she hangs up

(Five minutes later)

"Hey mom where's Ruby" Drake asks when his mom answers the door

"She's in the playroom do you want me to get her?" she asks

"No it's best if I go I want to apologize to her for earlier" he says heading for the playroom

(In the playroom)

"Hey baby girl you playing with some blocks huh daddy came to apologize for the way he acted earlier telling you that he was too busy to be with you. Daddy loves to spend time with you every hour of every day, but right now he is working on some music that he wants to do, and that is when he wants time for himself so when he works on music he going to bring you her to nana's house to play for a couple of hours while he works on his music. When he is done working on his music he will come back here and get you" he says when she looks at him

"So what do you say Ruby do you forgive daddy?" he asks her when he picks her up

Ruby gives him a big kiss

"Oh thank you baby girl come on let's go home so daddy can put you down for a nap" he says leaving the playroom

"You going home?" Aubrey asks when she sees Drake and Ruby come from the playroom

"Yeah" he says opening the door

"Mind if I come?" she asks

"No I don't mind" he says happily

Aubrey gets the spare stroller that is kept at the house and Drake puts Ruby in and soon mother, son and daughter/granddaughter set off to go back to Drake's house

"So how is the song writing coming by the way" Aubrey asks when she pushes Ruby

"Good so far I am coming up with some good songs that I might record and might release sometime if I get enough songs together I might release a CD" Drake says when they approach his house

"Oh any songs about Ruby yet?" Aubrey asks

"No not yet maybe if you stay over for a little bit I can write maybe a song or two about her, and how she is a joy to have in my life" he says getting Ruby out of the stroller

"Sorry honey I got to get home and get dinner on the table for your father, Josh and Megan" his mom says going out the door with the spare stroller

"Okay talk to ya later" he says when she leaves

After Aubrey left Drake decided to make himself and Ruby some supper

"Okay baby girl daddy going to get started on dinner" he says bringing her into the kitchen before the phone rang

"Play with some of your toys while daddy answers the phone" he say setting her in her highchair

Ruby did not want to him to put her down

"Okay sweet daddy can put the phone call on speaker while he juggles you and dinner" he says picking up the phone

On the phone was Josh Drake's band manager and he was calling to tell Drake that he will be going on tour that summer.

"Josh are you sure I have to think about Ruby's first birthday" Drake says

"Yes Drake I'm sure I'll send you the details later in an e-mail" Josh says before he hangs up

"Okay talk to you later man" Drake says when he hangs up the phone

After Drake hangs up the phone he goes back to making dinner

"Well Ruby I guess you will be going on tour with daddy this summer, and he hopes he makes it back in time that we can celebrate your first birthday" he says sitting her in her high chair so he can finish making dinner

Ruby just gums on one of her toys

"I guess you're too young to understand anything yet" he says getting two plates down from the cupboard

Once he was done with dinner he fed Ruby and himself, and afterwards he gave Ruby a bubble bath to clean her up from the day's event that happened.

**Next Chapter: Ruby walks**


	7. Tour and Ruby walks

**Ruby walks & tour**

Drake was getting excited about the tour that was coming up, but he was dreading going shopping to get Ruby some new clothes to wear while on the tour so he had his mom go shopping for him.

"Here we go Drake I got plenty of little sweater vests, shorts, pants, t-shirts, and a little bigger coat" Aubrey says when she brings in the many bags of clothes

"Thanks mom" he says accepting the bags

"Do you need me for anything else?" she asks

"No mom I pretty much got it" he says looking in the bag at the pants that his mom got for Ruby

"These are cute and look like they could fir her" he says holding up a pair of pants

"Loving these shorts good choice of little girl outfits mom" he says examining the shorts that were in the other bag

When he gets the shirts outs he laughs at one of them that says "Daddy's little rock star" on it

"This is what she will wear when we hit the road to our first stop" he says setting it aside for later

"Cute sweaters mom she will definitely be warm with these" he says folding up the sweaters

(The day of the tour)

"Come on Ruby we got to go to the store to pick up a few items before we go on the road later" he says picking her up off the playmate and going outside to the car

Ruby seemed fascinated with everything in the grocery store

"First daddy has to pick up some snacks for us to munch on between meals" he says heading for the snack aisle and grabbing some snacks for himself

"No sweetie you can't have chips or cookies yet you are too little dada afraid you might choke" he tells her when she reaches for some chips

Once that was over he headed for the baby aisle to pick put some snacks that Ruby could either chew or gum on

"That seemed to make her happy

"Since the regular diapers that daddy gets for you won't last the whole trip he is going to the local Sam's club to get your supplies in bulk" he says grabbing a few odds and ends that he will need for Ruby

(Sam's club)

"Now daddy has to find their baby aisle so we can what we came here for" he tells her when he searches for the diapers, wipes, lotion, and cream for Ruby

Drakes buy's 10 boxes of diapers, 5 sets of baby lotion, 8 sets of baby bath products, 3 tubs of baby wipes, and 7 boxes of baby cereal, and an assortment of baby food for Ruby to eat while on tour.

(Later on that afternoon)

"I got my luggage on the bus I got Ruby's luggage on the bus all I got to do is put our snacks on the bus, and the food that we are going to eat on the bus. After everything is loaded I'll grab some toys for Ruby and put them on the bus along with her walker. Then once everything is load I'll grab Ruby and we are officially on tour" he says going back into the house to grab more items to go into the bus

(Two hours later)

"Come on sweetie it's time for you to experience your first tour with daddy" he says carrying her out to the bus

Ruby occupied herself with practicing walking with her walker while her daddy practiced some chords on his guitar

"You are getting good at walking there sweetie let's see how you do without your walker, and daddy hangs onto you" he says as he helps Ruby walk without her walker

When they arrive at the concert venue he gets Ruby out of the tour bus along with some toys to keep her occupied, and some snacks for them to munch on if they get hungry.

"Drake they want you on stage for sound check" Josh says coming backstage

"I'll be right there let me change Ruby first" he says laying Ruby down on the floor and changing her

Once Ruby was freshly changed Drake headed off to sound check

"Dada" she says reaching out for him

"Dada will be back soon he went to make sure his music will sound good for everyone that is going to come and see him tonight" Josh says as he picks up Ruby

Right then Ruby has her first tantrum

"Ruby if you misbehave again Josh will have to put you in time out" he says as Ruby continues her tantrum

"Ruby Rose stop it right now" Drake says going over to scold his daughter

"Apparently she wants you more than me" Josh says handing Ruby back to Drake

"I guess she entered the stranger phase where she won't go to anybody but me" he says taking on stage to show her where he was going to be that night

"Ruby when I'm on stage tonight you got to be a good girl and listen to uncle Josh while daddy is doing his thing you understand little girl" he asks her

Ruby gives daddy a big hug

"Okay come on then darling" he says carrying her on stage to show her the other different instrument there were

(Two hours before show time)

"Drake has Ruby started walking yet?" Josh asks taking a bite of his food

"A little bit" Drake says between bites

"Has she tried to walk on her own at all" Josh asks

"No she would only walk with help and that's about it" Drake says taking a sip of his drink

"Maybe tonight she might surprise you and walk on stage tonight" Josh says with a smile

"It looks like she might" Drake says looking over where Ruby was trying to walk on her own little by little

(Thirty minutes before show time)

"There we go Ruby you had your bath, and you are ready for bed in a pair of cute pajamas" Drake says setting Ruby down on the blanket so she could play with some toys

"Dada pway" she says handing him a toy

"Okay I'll play with you for ten minutes then I have to go get ready to go on" he says sitting down to play with her for a little bit

"Ruby do you want to watch dada perform you go to sleep?" Josh asks her

Ruby nods her head

"Come on then sweet girl" Josh says as he waits in the wings with her in his arms

"Good evening San Diego how we feeling tonight?" Drake asks the crowd when he walks on stage

The crowd is pumped up

"Well hang on tight I am taking on a magical journey with some different tunes that I wrote" he says as he starts playing the first song

By the fifth song Ruby started getting sleepy, so she wanted her daddy to sing her to sleep

"What Ruby you want down?" Josh asks her when she starts squirming

Josh puts Ruby down and she starts walking towards her daddy who was in the middle of his sixth song

"Oh my gosh Ruby you're walking" Drake says when he sees her start walking towards him when he started walking to the other side of the stage to play for the crowd who was sitting there

Drake stops the song, so Ruby could walk towards her dada

"Ruby you walked" he says picking her up

"Tired dada" she says burying her head in his neck

"Everyone this is my daughter Ruby right now it is time for her to go to sleep, so I am going to sing her a lullaby that I wrote for her" he says setting his guitar down and takes sit onstage

"Okay sweetie daddy sees that the sandman is coming, and that mean it's time for your favorite lullaby" he says getting her comfortable in his arms

When he starts singing the first verse of the song some ladies in the audience were in tears, and the men were holding their ladies close. Once Ruby was fast asleep Drake called an intermission so he could go lay Ruby down in the tour bus

"There we go sweet girl sweet dreams daddy will see you when you wake up" he says kissing her on the top of her forehead before heading back to continue with the concert

**Next Chapter: The Seattle tour stop and Ruby plays in the puddles for the first time**


	8. Ruby's 1st sickness

**Ruby's 1****st**** sickness **

Drake next stop was somewhere in Wyoming. On the way to the next stop he noticed that she started to cough really well

"Here Ruby take a drink of your juice for me" he says handing her sippy cup full of grape juice

After Ruby had a sip of her juice she still continued to cough

"I hope you are not getting sick sweetie" he says rubbing her back hoping to make her feel better

During the rest of the bus ride Ruby continues to cough

"Josh can you tell the bus driver to hit for the hospital cause I think I am going to have Ruby checked out cause I am afraid she might be coming down with something" Drake says with a scared expression in his voice

"Okay Drake I'm on it" Josh says going back up to the front of the bus

"It's okay Ruby daddy going to get you checked out" Drake says comforting her

Minutes later the bus pulls up to the entrance of the emergency room

"Come on Ruby let's see what's going on with that cough of yours" Drake says getting off the bus with her

After Drake fills out all the paperwork Ruby was finally able to have a doctor see her

"Good afternoon my name is Dr. Blake" the doctor says coming into the room

"Hi my name is Drake Parker and this is my daughter Ruby on the bus ride to my next performance venue she started to cough a lot for some reason and I am worried she might be coming down with something" Drake says sitting Ruby down on the hospital bed

"Okay let me take a look at her" Dr. Blake says as he exams Ruby

Once Dr. Blake exams Ruby he tells Drake that Ruby has croup with a touch of bronchitis involved

"Is she going to be on a lot of medicine?" Drake asks

"Yes along with the meds you will have to buy a humidifier to help her breathe until this is out of her system" Dr. Blake says smiling

"Thank you Dr. Blake come on Ruby let's go get you your medicine and your humidifier" Drake says picking up Ruby after she has been released

The group head for the local pharmacy for Ruby's prescriptions and the humidifier. After her medicine was ready Drake hurried up and got on the bus so they could get to the venue on time for the rehearsal

"Here we go sweetie" Drake says measuring Ruby's medicine so she could have the first dose before he goes in for sound check

Ruby does not open her mouth

"Come on Ruby please do it for daddy" Drake begs

Ruby gives in and takes the medicine like a trooper

"Thank you now maybe you can lie down for a bit while daddy goes does his sound check" Drake says laying Ruby down in her pack and play to sleep for a little bit

Before Drake leaves he turns on the humidifier so Ruby can breathe in the medicine while he does a quick sound check, and when he leaves he grabs the baby monitor just in case Ruby wakes up

(An hour later)

"Sorry Ruby daddy had to step out for a little bit to make sure his equipment works tonight" he says comforting the little girl who just woke up crying

"It's okay sweetie daddy's here" he says comforting her

After Ruby cried for an hour Drake made the most difficult decision he will ever make in his entire music career

"Josh I hate to say this but I am going have to cancel tonight's concert and stay with Ruby" he says rocking a crying Ruby in his arms

"Drake are you sure?' Josh asks him

"Yeah I'm sure I have to do it for Ruby right now she doesn't want me to leave her not for a minute" he says as he starts to walk with her hoping to calm her down

"Okay if you are sure we will go ahead and cancel for tonight" Josh says going out to tell the crew they take down the instruments

"But Josh tell the manager the time the concert is suppose to start I will make an announcement" Drake says getting Ruby's next medicine ready to go

"Okay Drake" Josh says exiting the bus once more

"It's alright Ruby daddy not going anywhere he is staying with you until you are better" Drake says as he still continues to comfort Ruby

(An hour later)

"Drake some of your fans are waiting for their meet and greet session with you" Josh says from outside the bus

"Okay I'm coming if I can't perform the least I can do is honor the meet and greet folks" Drake says coming out from where Ruby was sleeping

While Drake did his meet and greet Josh stood with Ruby just in case she woke back up which she did when she did wake up she was more miserable then ever

"It's okay Ruby daddy will be back in a little bit for now do you want uncle Josh to read you a story?" he asks her

Ruby response with a sniffle

"Okay I'll read to you from your big book of stories" Josh says settling into the recliner to read to Ruby

After Drake did his last meet and greet he headed back to get ready to tell everyone the reason behind him not performing tonight

"Hey Josh how's Ruby?" he asks coming onto the bus

"About the same she still has that cough and a bit of a runny nose. Now she has a bit of a fever" Josh says handing Ruby back to Drake

"Well I guess after I tell everyone the reason I am not performing tonight we are heading back to the hospital to see what's really going on with her I think the medicine is not working" Drake says wiping Ruby's nose

"I think not either I ran the humidifier while I read her some stories and she stilled coughed" Josh says

(Thirty minutes later)

"Good evening everyone my name is Drake parker and I will not be performing this evening for you" he says to the crowd

The crowd did not like that one bit

"Hang on the reason behind me not performing tonight is my little girl Ruby is sick" Drake says when he shows the crowd Ruby

The crowd was in awwwwwwwwwwwww of how cute Ruby was

"I will make it up to you I will perform an extra show tomorrow, so your tickets can be honored or if you can make I will fully refund your tickets" Drake says as he talks to the crowd and tries to comfort Ruby at the same time

The crowd understood and told Drake they hope Ruby feels better

"Now onto the hospital" Drake says

**Next Chapter: Ruby 1****st**** stay in the hospital**


	9. Ruby is better

**Sorry for the long break everyone life got in the way I am doing my best to update all my stories since I have down time.**

**Ruby's 1****st**** stay in the hospital**

When the limo pulled up at the emergency room. Drake carried Ruby inside and got her register again this time she was seen by a different doctor

"Good evening I'm Dr. Quaker" the doctor says

"Yes I was in here earlier with my daughter Ruby and Dr. Blake gave us some medicine for her cough without checking her over" Drake says

"Let's take a listen shall we?" Dr. Quaker asks listening to Ruby's lungs

After listening to her lungs Dr. Quaker said that Ruby had rsv a type of virus that affects babies, and she will have to be admitted.

"Will I be able to stay with her tonight?" Drake asks

"You may stay with her, but don't interact too much with her" Dr. Quaker says before leaving

"Well sweetie it looks like daddy has to postpone his concerts to stay with you, but it's okay you come first doodle bug" he says changing her into a hospital gown and holding her

"Well Drake what's the verdict?" Josh asks

"Ruby has rsv a type of cold that babies can get if they are born too early in this case Ruby might have been and her immune system is too weak to fight, so she is going to be admitted. With that I am going to post pone the tour until she is better" Drake says rocking Ruby

"That seems like a good move bro I'm going to let the other cities know now" Josh says

"Josh I'm going to do one show tomorrow and then I am with Ruby until she is better" Drake says sternly

"Got it chief" Josh says leaving

After Josh left Ruby was put in a room up in Peds.

"Ruby will you eat something for me please?" Drake says asking her when he tries to feed her a bottle

Ruby refuses to take a bottle

"Will you eat a cookie for me daddy hates to see you starve yourself" he says grabbing her cookies from the diaper bag

She accepts the cookie and starts to nibble on it a little bit

"That's my girl" he says holding her as she eats her cookie

Josh stood with Ruby while Drake played his show that night. During the show fans brought stuffed animals of every size up to the stage, so Drake could give them to Ruby to help her feel better. Once Drake was done he loaded the stuffed animals in the limo and headed for the hospital

"Ruby look what daddy brought you" Drake says coming in the room with an armful of stuffed animals big and small for her

"Drake where did the stuffed animals come from?" Josh says getting up with Ruby

"The fans put them on the stage, for Ruby" Drake says smiling

Drake and Josh took turns doing animal impressions for Ruby. Which she got a kick out of until it was time for her medicine

"Drake I'm going to the hotel to check in for the night" Josh says getting up

"Night man" Drake says as he rocks Ruby in his arms

Once Josh left Drake sung Ruby a lullaby to help her sleep, and she was out like a light

"Night sweetie daddy will see you in the morning when you wake up night love' he says laying her in the crib and tucking her in for the night before going down the hall to the parent's sleeping quarters

(The next morning)

Drake was up early to shower and eat, so he could spend the day with Ruby and get her on the fast track to recovery. When Drake entered Ruby room he saw she was awake

"Morning doodle bug sleep well?" he asks her lifting her out of the crib

She lays her head on his shoulder

"I take it you didn't sleep well don't worry daddy going to stay with you all day today" he says sitting in the rocking chair with her

"Do you wanna watch some cartoons while we wait for breakfast?" he asks her

She nods

Drake turns on the Disney channel just in time for Mickey Mouse clubhouse. Drake tried to feed her breakfast, but she wouldn't eat again, so he gave her juice to keep liquids in her. After breakfast Drake decided to play with her a little bit on the big play mat Josh brought from the venue

"Ruby you wanna play for a bit?" he asks her as he sets her down on the play mat

Ruby does not want to do anything the only she wants is to be held by her daddy

"Thanks okay pumpkin if you don't want to play you don't want to play" he says sitting back in the rocking chair with her

"Hey Drake how's Ruby? Josh says coming in the room

"Not good she doesn't want to eat again" Drake says

"I hope they don't put a feeding tube in her?" Josh says sitting on the ledge of the window

"Me either" Drake says wiping Ruby little button nose

"Mom and Walter are on their way here to stay with her while you go back on the road" Josh says

"I think I should stay with her until she has her strength up" Drake says as he rocks Ruby

"I think s too, but they should stay with her just in case you need a break or something" Josh suggestion

"Speaking of which Josh do you mind I have to use the can?" Drake asks

"Sure buddy" Josh says taking a sleeping Ruby and sitting back in the rocking chair

Josh continued rocking Ruby and wiping her nose when needed until Drake came back from using the restroom to sit with her

"Hey doodle bug you waking up?" he asks when she begins to stir

Ruby rubs the sleep from her eyes

"How about we try to eat something?' he suggest getting some baby food out for her

She doesn't want it

"Hello Mr. Parker how is Ruby?" Dr. Quaker asks coming in the room

"Not good she doesn't want to eat the only she wants to do is drink" Drake says giving Ruby her bottle

"I might have to put a feeding tube in her to keep her strength up" Dr. Quaker says

When Drake hears that he is terrified. Later that afternoon Ruby gets the feeding tube in her so she can eat something. Once she had the feeding tube in her Drake never left her side

(Few days later)

"Hey doodle bug how we feeling?" Drake asks coming in her room

She smiles big for him

"I take it you're feeling better hopefully today you get released and we can go back on the road" he says feeding her breakfast

"Good news Ruby has made a remarkable recovery and she can go home" Dr. Quaker says

"Thanks Doc" Drake says shaking his hand

"Anytime" the doctor says leaving

Drake dressed Ruby in a nice outfit and went out to the tour bus to continue the tour

**Review**

**Next Chapter: New York City**


End file.
